Without You
by SaphireJacksonBlackPotter
Summary: '"I want all Jake. Your wolf and you. I love you. I can't be without you."' One shot inspired by Without You, by David Guetta, sang by Usher. Jacob/Bella. AU. End of Eclipse. Rated M for language. - Jacob and Bella can't be without each other. Too Cute!


_I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT STUFF. I Don't own the song either sadly, all the words of the song will be in bold and italics...it belongs David Guetta, sang by Usher. _

_**Hello. Hi. Aloha. Hola. Bonjour. How ya doin? LOL. **_

_**What's up guys, this is my first time writing something online. EVER. Soooo….NO FLAMES. Fine flame if you want. But I'll cry. Then blame you for it. Any who, I'm Saphire (I know. Unique right.) And I'm totes amazing. LOL. **_

_**Just read will ya…..And don't just skim over. I'll know if you have! ;D it will start slow and then gets better. It is my first time writing so don't expect too much. I'm a rubbish writer compared to the amazing people on here.**_

* * *

**Without You. **

Alice Cullen's mind wandered as she sat daydreaming, her mind leaping to arbitrary things. As she was vampire, she could not slumber, so dreaming whilst asleep was out of the equation. That only left daydreaming, but sometimes it got diminutively lacklustre.

She could not refrain from it. She was bored. Bored beyond hell. Jasper was not here either. He had left to go hunting with Edward. Alice regretted saying no; at least if she was pursuing prey, she would not be so bored rigid!

Ugh. What could she possibly think about? What could she possibly do? Sing? Dance? Shop? NO. She had done all that already. Ugh. Moreover, she would just enrage the other Cullens with her frolics. ERGH! She wished Bella was here. Everything would be so much less monotonous.

_Bella. Bella Swan. Bella Cullen. Isabella. Isabella Swan. Isabella Cullen. _

_Oh Bella. Why did you leave me so? I am so bored without you…_

Stupid mutt! How dare he make Bella change her mind about becoming a vampire? How dare he steal away Edward's love? She was her sister. HERS. Jacob had no right butting in. Yeah sure, Alice was appreciative that he had nurtured for Bella during their departure. Nevertheless, they had departed for her protection. Jacob could have vanished subsequently. However, no. He had to fall in love with Bella too.

Yeah, there as no doubt that Jacob cherished her. Jasper had made it clear that Jacob's feelings were much more passionate than just physical desire. They ran as emotionally and mentally deep too. Jasper had said Bella felt a powerful yearn for Jacob too. She could even be in love with him. She, in reality, was enamoured with him.

Alice felt like throwing up at the thought of Bella and the mutt together. All she sought was for Bella to be content. She could be happy with Edward. Jacob would eventually progress and notice another female. Edward, being the masochist he is, probably under no circumstances would ever glance at another female.

Sighing, Alice composed herself. She was concerned about Bella's pronouncement, very concerned. She was in addition anxious. Bella's imminent future had been wavering in and out for days. Once a vampire. Zero the next.

_Red eyes. Fast. Beautiful._

Then sometimes. _Blank. _

Alice sniffed deeply, letting an out a pointless breath she has been holding. She then inhaled, breathing in, she did this, and she got a scent of an aroma. A recognizable one. _Jazz. Jasper was back! _Wait a sec….Why did not she see him coming? Oh well, she did not care.

An ample smile extended, across Alice's face, and she raced out of her room, bounded down the down the stairs, where she found herself face to face with Rosalie.

"Whoa Alice, what's the rush?" She solicited, smirking as she tossed her luscious long blonde hair over her shoulders.

Alice rolled her eyes and flitted past her and to the front door where Edward and Jasper had just arrived. Moreover, the looks on their faces were not pleasant.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, scrutinizing their despondent faces.

Edward smiled bleakly. "Jacob's back." In addition, Alice understood why he was so grim.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak. Before she got any words out, a harsh breathy gasp burst out from her mouth, her eyes glazing over, indistinctly.

Jasper was immediately on vigilant as he felt her terror. "Alice. What? What did you see?" he asked her, taking in her shock.

Nobody except Edward understood was occurring. Jasper and Rosalie both looked at Alice in hope to get some insight on what was, happening.

Edward's eyes turned despondent, and he sighed as all the Cullens filled into the room, their eyes all on Alice. "Carlisle. Everyone. Begin packing. We are leaving."

"But what about Bella?" Emmet questioned. Edward glanced over at him, keeping his eyes to the ground, dreading the answer he was about to give.

"She made her decision. Now, get packing."

* * *

The water's surface glittered magically, as the immense heat of the bright sun; beat down on the azure sea. Small waves rolled out onto the sand, slowly flowing around my feet, caressing and cooling my sandy but warm toes. The sounds of seagulls hooting and tooting could be heard from above as children in the distance clapped and cheered at the amusements that were going on. I could hear women chattering just behind me, about everything and nothing.

The chilly breeze blew strongly, sweeping my long brown hair over my shoulders and leaving them afloat in midair. Shivering slightly, my arms curled around my torso, attempting to warm me. However, it did not help, the heat of the sun, could never compare to the heat of _my_ sun.

From the two weeks I had been in Florida, _my cold ones _had not once entered my mind. Not once had I thought of Carlisle. Not once had I thought of Esme, nor Rosalie, nor Emmet, nor Jasper. Not even Alice or Edward. You may call me an idiot for not thinking the family I _'supposedly_' loved the most, but other things had preoccupied my mind. Those other things being La Push.

I had called off the wedding, when I realized I no longer only dreamed of Edward. That would be a lie if I told you I still dreamed of Edward and the life we would have. I couldn't see it anymore. It was gone, and I knew Alice knew it too.

Another person now consumed my thoughts. A person I had hurt so much…a person I knew would forgive me no matter what I did. Jacob.

Jacob had run. He'd left. He's gone far _far_ away from me. I doubted he was ever coming back. And it was my complete fault.

'_Bells.' _I could imagine Jacob saying, _'Running from a problem isn't going to solve it.'_

Well he'd be right, as usual. Like he was right about my feelings for him. But I was too much of a fucking coward. I really hated myself sometimes. Especially these days. I had let the pack know I was leaving; the Cullens were still in Forks.

Could I ever go back? Could I ever return knowing Jacob was not there? Could I ever make up for the things I caused? If Jacob did return, would he ever forgive me? Would he let me be his? Could he be mine?

_Not a chance Bella. _

I knew it was pointless. I honestly did. I had broken his heart on time too many. I had over stepped my limits. I had lost the only one I had truly loved with my entire soul. I had lost my Jacob.

My legs had begun to turn to jelly as a wretched sob tore soulfully from my chest. My knees gently sunk deep into the soft sand. My arms collapsed beside me as I bowed my head, tears streaming down my face. Chest aching sorrowfully and shoulders shaking, I struggled to hold back my grief-stricken weeping. I couldn't care less who was watching. Jacob was all I could care about…_Jacob….I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry. I miss you. I want you. I need you. I love you. I can't live without you. _

* * *

Heart pounding loudly, I sighed heavily, gathering all my courage; I reached up and knocked the door of my beloved red cabin. I had missed this place. No matter where ever I went…this place would always be home to me.

I couldn't wait to see my dad again. I was such an idiot to just take off like that.

But I never really thought when it came to…her. My heart usually made the decision for me. No matter how intense the pain would be. I couldn't forget her. I couldn't bring myself too. Call me a glutton for punishment, however it was true. Where Bella Swan was concerned, I was entrapped by her. Just her beautiful name could get my soul yearning to next to her. To feel her. To touch her. To make her mine.

Bella Swan…soon her name wouldn't be that any longer. I hated thinking about it. It was like a dagger to the heart each time. My mind, heart, soul and wolf revolved around her. How could I ever let go? How could I go living the rest my life without her?

_Bella…why can't you be mine? I can't live without you…._

"Jake?" I glanced down at the sound of my father's voice. I hadn't realized the door had opened. There, he was in his wheelchair, tears filling up his eyes. "You're back son."

I smiled tearfully, his emotion infectious to me and leant down, embracing him gently, breathing his scent. I was so glad to be home. I shouldn't have left in the first place. "Yeah dad. I'm back." I pulled out of the hug and slowly wiped away his tears, still kneeling. "And I'm not leaving again."

He smiled gratefully and patted my hand. The look in his eyes reminding me of my mother. Tears sprung to my eyes again. "Let's go inside."

I rose and slipped past the wheelchair, gripping the handles gently, I pulled Billy into the house. I needed to keep my sanity.

I had meant it. I wasn't leaving again. No matter how much I loved her. Needed her. Cherished her. Right now, Bella Swan be damned.

* * *

As I climbed up the stairs to the plane, my insides were turning. Butterflies quaked in my stomach, and I needed to puke. My head and legs ached. And my heart. My heart felt empty. Vacant. Barren.

I took my seat and immediately pulled up my hood, not wanting anyone to see me. Why was I going anymore? Jacob wasn't in Forks anymore…_it was pointless_.

I bowed my head so that the passenger couldn't see my expression. I felt like screaming, throwing something. Falling to my knees and begging….Guilt. Remorse. Regret. Shame. Surged through my numb un-responding body. _Jacob, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry. _

The plane beginning to take off, I sniffled and dried my tears with my sleeve slumping back in my seat. While I did this…I made a vow. Squeezing my eyes shut, I swore an oath. _'…if Jacob ever returns. I will fight for his heart. Whether he loves me or not. I will earn back his love! I'm not sure I can live on without him. Even if he doesn't want me as his love, I will stay as his friend.' _

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELLA LEFT?!" I had risen and my hands were clenched into fists, tremors were travelling up and down my body like smouldering fire, and I resisted the urge to phase. I couldn't help my rage. I know I shouldn't be shouting at my father, but he had forgotten to tell me that Bella and the Cullens had left.

He was going to turn her…she'd be one of them. She wouldn't be my Bells. She'd be a predator. My Bells would be gone. She had gone. She had left with him. Why wasn't I enough for her? WHY?!

Glancing at my father, I noticed that he was strangely calm about this situation. Didn't he care that the girl I loved had gone to be turned into a soulless parasite? Didn't he care about his best friend's daughter?

"Jacob please calm down and try to understand. The Cullens are still here. Only Bella has left, she's gone to visit her mother and the wedding had been cancelled."

I flopped back down on the couch, stunned by the news. This was the last I had expected. Bella was gone and NOT marrying Cullen? It took me a while to digest the news, but it didn't stop me from feeling pointless hope. Bella wasn't married. She was alive. She was human. She could be mine.

In the distance, a heartbeat and a familiar scent began to get closer to the house, after a few minutes, Embry entered the room. He gave me a nod, a smile in acknowledgement, and then turned instantly to Billy, his face revolutionizing seriously. "Chief. The Cullens have left…Bella's back."

I pushed past him and was out of the house before I could stop myself. Only one word on my mind. _Bella…_

* * *

"Edward." Alice called out in her melodic voice, saying his name in a sing-songy tone. Since he hadn't responded to her question in her mind.

He didn't respond and pushed the accelerator faster, going well over the legal driving speed for that particular zone.

"Edward!" She raised her voice pointlessly, hoping to startle him.

He still didn't respond and just sighed, gazing outside at the surroundings that rushed past.

"EDWARD!" Alice screeched. A human would have been shocked at how such a loud voice could come from a small person.

"Edward, please respond to your sister before she blows up the car." Carlisle informed Edward, getting sick of Alice's screaming.

Edward sighed again. "Yes. I heard your question Alice."

"And your answer is?"

"I'll manage. Okay! I'll manage without her."

* * *

I pulled up at my house and thanked the taxi driver, who had so kindly dropped me directly to my door, paid him and run into the house, running diametrically upstairs to my room.

I hadn't told anyone I was returning. Not even Charlie who was probably at Sue's right now. As I flopped down on my bed, tossing my bags at my feet, unable to bother about unpacking. I could immediately tell something wasn't right.

First off, Edward was nowhere in sight. Not that I wanted him to be there, but I could have explained things to him. His scent lingered in my room, but he was definitely not here. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

I knew Alice had seen my decision. Usually nothing got past her. If it concerned the pack, then I would have disappeared. But where was she now? Where was Edward now? Wait a minute…

I jumped to my feet as I glanced around for something very significant and the answer to my question. And there it was. On the area of the bed where I had been seated was a slightly crumpled sheet of paper. I lurched forward and made a grab for it, straightening it out to read the contents.

_**Dear Love, **_

_**I didn't think there would ever be this day…the day I truly said goodbye. I promised you I would never leave you again. But you needed me at the time. You do not need me now. **_

_**I know you love me. But your heart yearns for another. I believe it was clear the minute I left the first time. We are from different worlds. Our love could never overcome the danger that my kind hold. Nor will I ever rob you of your soul. You are a beautiful human. **_

_**I will always reminisce on our beautiful memories. I will cherish them always. I will always think on what could have been. My family and I love you dearly, but we can see you will never truly be happy with us. I hope Jacob Black treats you well my love, I am sure you two will be happy together. **_

_**By the time, you read this note. We shall be gone. All the Cullens wish you well. Live life to the fullest Bella Swan and never forget us. We love you always. **_

_**Yours forever**_

_**Edward x **_

I wiped my eyes as I read the letter, which Edward had written in his calligraphic handwriting. I couldn't believe it. They were gone. Again.

I sank to knees on my bedroom floor, bawling my eyes out. I couldn't believe the situation I was in. The Cullens were gone. Jacob was gone. Why didn't anyone love me anymore? Why did I keep driving people away?

I calmed myself down as my eyes caught something on the bottom. A number. A phone number.

Bounding down the stairs, grabbing my phone, I dialled it. Unsure of what awaited me. As the phone began to ring, the doorbell rang, phone still pressed to my ear, I went to answer it. Whilst murmuring under my breath.

"Come on Edward. Pick up!" I growled to the phone as I pulled the door open. "Pick up. Godamnit. We need to talk!"

Behind the door was Jacob. Jacob Black. I stopped. Completely. And stared. My throat had gone dry. Jacob was back. He was back.

Edward had finally answered the phone and was now calling my name in a panic, but couldn't respond. Jacob was standing here. In all his beautiful might. Jacob was standing here. But he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at the phone. And then like the wind, he turned and began to leave. My entire body jumped into alert,and I let go of the phone, letting it hit the ground. I ran out after Jacob. I couldn't let him leave. Not again.

"JAKE STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my voice uncharacteristically sounding loudly through the air. "Please…" I begged with a note of pleading in my voice. Jacob froze at the edge of my driveway.

"_**I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same. Without you, without you. Without you." **_My singing voice filled the air, whilst Jacob stood frozen, listening. I was sure this would mean something to him. This was our song. Ours.

Finding the courage, I continued. "It's true Jake. I am lost without you. I am vain without you. I will never be the same without you. I'll never be Bella without you." a tear trekked down my cheek as my lips trembled. _Jake…please say something…_

Jacob sighed, and he looked up, locking his deep beautiful despondent eyes with my own. "I wish I believed you Bella…I just-"

I didn't let him continue as I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest and pushed my body up tight against his comfortably warm one. _It was amazing to be back in his arms…_

"No. Please. Don't go." I sobbed into his chest, holding on to him with all my might. "I can't bear it. Not again."

Jacob remained silent. He didn't return my embrace neither did he say a word. He just stood there, frozen solid. Like a block of irresistible heat.

Fear quaked powerfully in my chest I pushed my body to his, feeling the urge to wrap my legs round his waist and clung to him tighter like I was a second skin, burying my face deeper into his scorching chest, my finger nails digging harshly into back as I fisted my fingers into his t-shirt.

He still hadn't moved. He was stiff and frozen. I then immediately understood. He didn't want me. He no longer loved me.

At this new painful realization, I blinked back my tears and loosened my arms around his waist, beginning to pull back. Preparing what to say. I felt my chest tear in two. A new hole had been created. It was emptier than the last. More excruciating than the last.

As I distanced myself away from Jacob, pulling away from him completely. Without meeting his eyes, I turned to leave, muttering a simple: "I understand…" I began to walk in the direction of my door.

A scorching hot hand tightened around my arm, and I was turned around. Obligingly, I turned to face him, letting my eyes burn into the ground. I couldn't meet his beautiful gaze. I just couldn't. Doing so, I would probably break down in tears, embarrassing myself even more than I already had.

"Bells. Look at me." He had finally spoken and he had called me Bells. Now there was no way I was looking at him. Not a fucking chance. He had moved on. He didn't want me. He didn't need me.

I shook my head, keeping my gaze on the concrete. Before long, two large and supernaturally warm hands cupped my cheeks and forced my face up. And then I was staring into _sparkling obsidian _interlaced with_ shimmering gold. _

I gasped aloud, my hands reaching up and covering his. "Your eyes." I didn't care that he didn't love me at this moment. Because his eyes mirrored the devotion I felt towards him. He wasn't leaving me again.

He nodded, a small smile gracing his plump lips. And he did something I didn't expect. He sang. "_**I won't run, I won't fly. I will never make it by. Without you, without you." **_

I couldn't help but continue the song. These were my favourite lines. _**"I can't rest, I can't fight. All I need is you and I. Without you." **_I made sure to glance directly into his eyes at the 'You and I' part.

"You mean that?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes scanning my face attentively.

I nodded, biting down on my lip gently. "You know I do."

His eyes were immediately on my lips and he let out a growl, pulling me closer against him. "If you want to walk away. Do it now. Because my wolf's wants its mate. He hasn't seen you for 3 weeks. And he's not spending more without you."

Jacob let go of my face, and his hand trailed down my back, pushing my torso into his chest. "It's all or nothing Bells. All or nothing."

Jacob's face was inches from mine now, and I wanted to close the space, between our lips. But I had to make one thing clear first. "I want all Jake. Your wolf and you. I love you. I can't be without you." And then I closed the distance.

Jacob had been ready for my lips, as the instance mine touched his, electricity surged through my body at contact. It was just like on the mountain, but better. There was no guilt involved.

He responded with fervour, wielding our mouths together passionately. His hands fisted into my hair, and I felt his tongue, at my lips attempting to pry them apart. I made it easier for him and opened my mouth. As his tongue gained admittance to my mouth. His tongue touched mine and we both moaned at the contact. This was better than any kiss I had ever experienced. And it was so hot. All I could taste was Jacob. All I could smell was Jacob. All I could feel was Jacob. And I needed more Jacob.

My hands were like octopus tentacles. They were everywhere. Up and down Jacob's back. Underneath his t-shirt. I was suddenly craving skin-to-skin contact.

All too soon, the kiss ended and Jacob had me against his chest. His face buried in my neck. "I love you too, Bells. I can't be without you either."

I was in Jacob's arms. My world was perfect. I was where I belonged.

_Without you,…There's no Bella without Jacob. And there's no Jacob without Bella…JAKE AND BELLS FOREVER!_

* * *

_**OMJ! (Oh my Jacob) I've just written my first fanfiction one shot. EVER. LOL. I'm so proud of myself for actually completing it. Yay! It wasn't hard. Just took my favourite song and turned it into a story. YAY! **_

_**I'm a load of crazy. Gosh, my nickname is even crazy. Well my BF actually calls me 'crazily cute.' AWW! I love him to bits! **_

_**Can I get some reviews? PLEASE? With Jacob on top? Covered in ice cream and wiped cream…and honey. *_* **_

_***moans* I think I just died at that mental image. LOOOL. **_

_**Sorry. Like I said. Ca-razy! Anyway, please don't be harsh…harsh things make me cry *Cries* **_

_**Just kidding. REVIEW! **_

_**Be nice. Or Jacob will come molest you in your sleep…Wait…that's not necessarily a bad thing…**_

_**Sorry for my crudeness. I'm just weird like that. **_

_**REVIEW! Should I write more 'song inspired one shots' or are they a load of shit and need to stop completely. (PLEASE TELL MEEEE!)**_

_**Saphire xxxx (I know. Crazy girl. Crazy name.) :-D**_


End file.
